


七宗罪系列

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko
Summary: 全文~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文~

七宗罪 by糖醋小鱼干  
Tag：NP 总受 短篇 三观不正 崩坏

=========================

序曲

戴着厚厚眼镜的男教师拣起根红色的粉笔，转过身正打算板书章节名：“同学们，把书翻到第三十页，我们今天讲——”  
“恶魔！”  
教室后方的惊呼声惹恼了这名年轻的教师。  
他猛地一拍黑板，恨铁不成钢地怒斥：“上课还敢看闲书？你们……”  
尾音戛然而止。他想要继续说话，却发不出半个清晰的音节。有什么东西在喉口翻涌起来，发出含混难辨的咕嘟声。  
黏稠温热的液体带着浓烈的铁锈味，从无力闭合的嘴角涌下。

“初次见面。”  
头顶着紫色尖角的俊美男人低笑着，缓缓从对方脖间抽出自己锐利的指甲。  
失去力道支撑的尸体晃动了几下，颓然跌倒在地。  
血泊淌满了半个讲台。  
恶魔不以为然地收回视线，歪过头舔了舔染血的白皙手指：“我是……嫉妒。大公派我来邀请大家玩一个游戏。”  
他环顾了一圈教室，紫色的瞳仁显出快要实质化的恶意来：“投票游戏。票数最高者……”

“将获得把灵魂献祭给大公的殊荣。”

01 

我抬起头，看着窗外的火烧云发呆。  
“季澜……”扎着双马尾的同桌轻轻戳了一下我的手臂，“放学后陪我去街角的甜品店好不好？”  
我看了她一眼，沉默着点了点头。  
“耶，就知道你最好了！”她高兴地凑过来，完全不顾正在上课的时点，直接一口亲在我的脸颊上，“季澜，我真的真的……好喜欢你。”  
少女温热轻软的气息拂面而来。

我在心底冷笑。

可不是吗？  
自从上回拒绝了对方的表白，我放学后三天两头都要挨顿毒打。  
因为以前被欺负惯了，我也没把两件事情联系起来。  
直到被这人的追求者堵在天台再一次狠狠收拾了一顿，在边打边骂中，我才明白原来之前挨的揍是在给我们校花出气。

那就在一起好了。  
反正我对这种事……  
根本无所谓。

然后，心不在焉的我就看到了天边的云彩骤然黯淡下来。有团黑影破窗而入，低笑着将指尖插入了讲台上那人的咽喉。

“初次见面。”

不知是不是错觉……  
我总觉得那双深紫色的眼眸……  
似乎在注视着我。

02

越来越多的人开始失控。  
……在目睹同类的死亡以后。

教师身下的鲜血违反常理地如岩浆般涌动着。  
那滩猩红的液体缓缓蔓延开来，意欲覆盖整间教室的地面。  
我嫌脏，在血液涌过来前将脚搭在了课桌底下的横架上，侧过头错开和那双紫眸的对视，漫不经心地转笔玩。  
投票游戏？  
将灵魂献祭给大公？  
这东西一听就不是什么好事。

有不少人似乎已经被吓傻，瘫在位置上不住歇斯底里地哭号。还有人开始砸门砸窗，却发现压根出不去这个被锁死的空间。  
我觉得他们太过吵闹，正打算找点纸巾塞耳朵里，怀里就猛地撞进了位温软馨香的少女。  
是我那同桌。  
她跨坐在我身上揪着我的衣领，哭得梨花带雨：“季澜……我们是不是会死？”  
“会吧。”眼泪这东西让我看了就心烦，我皱了皱眉，扯过纸巾给她擦了擦泪痕，“你别——”

“离我这么近”五个字还未出口，我睁大了眼，讶异地看着忽然凑得更近的这人。  
唇瓣上格外柔软的触感以及湿热的呼吸让我一时怔在原地，直到对方试图撬开我的齿关才回过神，一把将人推开。  
我用力擦了擦嘴唇，垂眸看向跌坐在地上的校花：“反正要死了，麻烦离我远一点。”

她垂着头不语，连搭在地板上的纤细十指被血河没过也没有半点反应。  
直至雪白校服被浸润成了一身猩红，她才笑着抬头看我，神情恍惚而疯狂：“季澜……季澜……”  
我看着她，并不打算伸手将她扶起。  
“可我舍不得先去死啊……我不能忍受别人在我死了以后还可以见到你，也不能忍受你答应别人的追求。”她的眼睛慢慢变了颜色，黑色的瞳仁浸了层血，“所以你先去死好不好？我会好好保存你的尸体，然后抱着你一起死的。季澜，好不好？好不好？”

“……你不正常。”我厌恶地皱了皱眉。  
“季澜，你真是个没有心的怪物。不正常的是你才对。”她又癫狂地笑了会儿，猛地扭过头看向讲台上的恶魔，声音轻软，“我投季澜一票。我希望他被献祭给大公……被撕碎被吞噬。这样就没人能和我抢他了。”  
“季澜，一票。”那只紫眸的魔笑了，“这么好看的小东西，换了我也舍不得放开。”  
我面无表情地听着，心里没什么波动。

“我也投季澜一票。”  
听到这熟悉的声音我是真有些意外，不由得转过头看向坐在最后一排的那人。  
他是我校的篮球队队长，也是我唯一还算说得上几句话的人。数不胜数的被欺凌事件中，他不知出面替我解围了多少次。  
我真没想通为什么这人会投我。  
……直至他走过来，将还有些发懵的我一把按在了课桌上。

“季澜，我喜欢你。”  
他俯身压了上来，凑近我耳边轻声道。  
“可我的妹妹也喜欢你……怎么办呢？我明明都已经找了群流氓，利用英雄救美让你对我有一点点好感了，却被她威胁，要将我是同性恋的事告诉家里人。”  
“我只能让他们假意说漏嘴，让你以为他们是我妹妹的追求者……”  
“季澜，你怎么能这么快就同意和我妹妹交往？！被欺负了……为什么不来找我？！又为什么，允许我妹妹亲你？！”

再一次被按着强吻时我已经连骂人的心思都没了。我推不开比我强壮太多的那人，只能躺在对方身下，冷淡地看着那如出一辙的疯癫表情。

“我投季澜一票！”  
“我也是！”  
“季澜！”  
越来越多的投票。  
越来越多的人聚集到了我身边。  
我四肢都被不同的人按着，根本无法挣扎，只能被迫忍受众人施加在我身上的抚摸与亲吻，眼睁睁看着校服在疯狂的撕扯争夺中碎成布条。  
他们爱抚的力道骤然加重，在我身上的动作也越发放肆。  
“……”我咬着牙忍住几欲出口的呻吟，拼命挣扎着想要并拢赤裸的双腿，“你们这群……疯子。”  
分身被湿热的舌尖一遍遍虔诚地舔舐着，我头皮发麻，深感恶心又无法抗拒快感。

简直像是一场献祭。

我隐隐约约捕捉到了什么，却又被游走在身上的抚摸惹得思维逐渐混沌起来。  
被强迫爱抚到高潮的那一刻，我绷紧脊背，颤抖着昂起了头：“……嫉妒。”

这是一场名为嫉妒的原罪。  
而始作俑者——  
我喘息着看向那只被我呼唤过来的魔：“你到底做了什么……”  
“我只是推波助澜罢了。”他驱散了周围的人群，笑着将浑身发软的我翻了个身，摆成四肢着地的跪趴式，“扩大内心深处最阴暗的欲望……可是我们七宗罪最擅长的事。”

“季澜，恭喜你全票当选祭品。”名为嫉妒的恶魔将我的腿分得更开，声音逐渐低沉，“我将在本次游戏的全体投票人面前……将你的灵魂调教到最适宜入口的程度，再将你献予大公。”

03

真的是……  
疯了。

我紧紧攥住课桌的边缘，每一根手指都用力到彻底没了血色。  
浓厚的屈辱。  
我在全班同学面前被恶魔亵玩。  
而他们注视着我的眼神却毫无善意，只带着恨不得自己也来掺一脚的炽热与浓重妒意。

我垂下了头。

期间我试着努力反抗，然而人类与恶魔的力量差距太过悬殊。在险些被捏碎肩胛骨后，我不得不跪趴在桌上忍受恶魔的玩弄。  
等到体内肆虐翻搅的手指终于抽出去，我已经跪不稳，磕得青紫一片的膝盖麻得快要失去知觉。  
那只恶魔自背后抚了会儿我痛得还在不住颤抖的肩膀，掰过我的下巴迫使我扭头，紫眸微微眯起：“你刚刚全身都被别人摸了个遍。”  
我垂下眼睑冷笑，话语中带了嘲讽：“难道不是你允许的？”  
他面色一沉，后背骤然展开对庞大的恶魔骨翼，将我和他彻底罩了进去。

我不懂他要做什么，毫无防备地一把扣住腰压得更紧。因跪姿而自然微微分开的臀瓣忽的抵上了过于滚烫的硬物。  
我下意识颤了下，头一回发现原来自己也是存在“恐惧”这种情绪的。面对死亡都没有生出的情绪，却在即将被当作玩物一般撕裂时，骤然滋生。  
然而身后的恶魔并不会顾及我的感受。  
他掐着我的腰，毫不留情地用力顶了进来——  
灵魂和身体一同被劈成两半。  
“……！”我猛地昂起头，指甲在木制桌面上生生刮出了十道白痕。

痛。  
好痛。  
我从来没经受过这么可怕的痛楚。  
被殴打欺凌的疼痛感，比起这种被彻底侵入最柔软的身体内部的剧烈疼痛……  
真的是不值一提。

没有任何适应的过程，我被对方按在胯下一次次更深地捣弄进入，只觉得浑身的力气和热度都正伴随着体内硬物的抽插而逐渐消失。  
这种感觉相当矛盾。  
臀缝和内部被肏弄得滚烫不已，身体的其余部位却是越来越冰冷。  
做到后来，十指已经冻得我连“握紧”这个动作都无法做出，只能虚虚搭在桌沿，无助地随着被顶弄的频率摇晃。  
我越虚弱无力，身后的恶魔便越兴奋。  
体内被插入的性器逐渐膨胀到难以忍受的地步，我毫无反抗之力地被对方翻来覆去地肆意肏弄。

没有任何自主权。  
此刻的我就像个供别人使用的性爱玩偶。  
还是那种被粗暴对待完之后……  
就可以随手丢弃的玩偶。

“咳……”我想说话，却发现嗓子哑到至极，就像被沙子狠狠磨过似的。  
恶魔满是愉悦的声音在我耳边响起：“季澜，你终于打算求饶了？”  
我沉默片刻，从喉间挤出略显沙哑的声音：“嫉妒，献祭灵魂的时候……我需要活着吗？”  
体内快速抽插着的硬物顿了顿，那只魔疑惑地凑近了问我：“为什么说这个？”  
我冷冷瞥了他一眼：“我快被你做死了——唔！”

忽然又开始激烈律动的硬物将我未出口的语句撞得全然支离破碎。  
甚至比之前更狠。  
我整个人都被顶得不住往前，好几次险些被肏得跌下课桌，又被对方掐着腰重新拉回胯下继续狠干。  
“不……”我难以承受地摇头，“你……别这么用力插进来……嗯……”  
嫉妒笑了，捏住我的下巴便低头亲了上来。  
我被对方舔吻得说不出话，连喉口都生出了被侵犯着的可怕感觉。激烈缠吻间，来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角滑落，狼狈得难以言喻。  
“季澜，我真喜欢你这副样子。”对方终于结束了亲吻，转而捏着我的臀瓣开始大开大合地猛力抽插， “可人类的身体太脆弱，撑不过七日献祭。所以我把你改造成魅魔好不好？”  
滚烫的性器残忍地一寸寸碾过我敏感充血的黏膜，力道大得像是要把我彻底弄坏。  
我被弄得喘息不已，再次攥紧了桌沿低声拒绝：“……我不要。”  
抗拒并无效果。  
我不知道他做了些什么，只觉得后颈先是一痛，随后浑身一下子热得难以忍受起来。  
意识昏昏沉沉，等到回过神来，我正被他面对面地按在怀里顶弄，每一下都被进入到恐怖的深度。

又过了许久，体内深埋着的性器忽地颤动起来，愈发用力地狠磨起酸胀不已的内壁。  
我慢了半拍才反应过来对方要做些什么，颤着腰肢奋力挣扎蹬踹，不肯让这混蛋如愿以偿：“不准射进来！”  
沙哑低沉的嗓音烫在脖颈间，带着几分令我咬牙切齿的愉悦感：“这可由不得你。”  
话音刚落，滚烫的液体便在体内最深处喷溅开来。一股一股力道强劲地打在我不住痉挛的内壁上。  
“……妈的。”我忍无可忍地吐了句脏话。  
被内射……真是太恶心了。  
嫉妒心满意足地收起骨翼，同时松开了掐着我肩的手。  
我颤抖着撑起身，一点一点把自己从那根狰狞的东西上拔下，四肢并用地爬到离对方远一些的位置。  
我不想像个被肏弄到高潮的玩物一样战栗，但没挪几厘米我就莫名彻底脱力地趴在了木质桌面上，浑身都在止不住地发颤。  
肯定有哪里不太对。  
我居然……  
正无比渴望着接近嫉妒……

“魅魔以精液为食。”他揪起我的头发，挺着还沾着白浊的性器往我唇边送，“转化过程差不多了，你现在应该有感觉了。”  
“我不饿。”我厌恶地侧过头，转而专注地感受体内逐渐开始涌动的陌生热流。  
力气迅速恢复，先前那种指尖都动不了半分的虚弱感转眼间烟消云散。  
这就是……  
恶魔的力量？  
新生的骨翼不受控地从后背舒展开。  
头顶也好像有什么东西在生长。  
我低头看向自己长出尖白指甲的十指，遗憾地放弃了摸一摸自己发间的想法。

“不进食的魅魔会越来越虚弱。”嫉妒微微眯起眼看我，“到了最后……连人类都可以凌驾于你之上，对你肆意妄为。”  
我试着运用新生的骨翼飞下桌子，在稳稳落地后冷淡地抬眼看他：“哦。”  
“我可是在好心提醒你多补充点体力。”嫉妒眸中的紫色逐渐浓郁起来，“虽然我想自己把七日献祭这件事从头负责到尾……但是……”

他啧了声，目光阴冷到极致：“总之明天来人界的恶魔是贪婪。他绝不会像我一样，只做一轮就勉强收手。”

04

我一直都没把嫉妒的话放在心上。

但我此刻是真的有点后悔。  
我错误估计了自己的体力和恢复能力，也错误估计了……  
“贪婪”这宗罪名所承载的欲望。  
领主以上的恶魔一天可以降临人界八个小时，而贪婪竟用足了这整整八个小时。

我一开始还能咬牙硬撑。  
到了后来，在发现对方怎么做都做不够时，我是真的怕了，颤抖着展开骨翼就想逃跑。  
结果被暴怒的对方拖了回来，惩戒般进得更深，每一下的力道都像是要把我活活操死在胯下。  
我痛得几度崩溃，十指不受控地在贪婪背上抓挠出道道血痕。  
然而我抓得越用力，对方就干得越狠。  
简直就像个无解的噩梦。

昨天就已经被嫉妒做得有点体力不支，今天再被这么对待，我期间好几次昏了过去，醒来却发现仍然身处绝境。  
无论是周遭目不转睛的围观者，还是正在我身上肆意抽插肏干的实际侵犯者……  
于我而言，都是无尽的黑暗。

等八个小时结束，贪婪终于不甘不愿地回了魔界。  
此时我浑身都已经被冷汗浸透，疲倦得连根手指都抬不起来。  
全身只有股间是热的。  
被翻搅摩擦的黏膜肿得发烫，灌入最深处的白浊则带着恶魔的力量，那股灼热的温度怎么都不散。  
我能感受到自己的呼吸越来越虚弱。  
一方面可能是经历了这场太激烈漫长的侵犯，另一方面……虽然我不想承认，但大概率是我被改造成魅魔却坚决拒绝进食的缘故。  
体内逐渐流逝的力量和越发强烈的、焦灼隐秘的渴望，都在证实着这一猜想。

不论怎样，现在确实是个趁虚而入的好时机。  
我冷眼看向朝我聚拢过来的人群，心里头出奇的平静，半点儿情绪都没有。  
被困在这个与外界彻底隔绝的诡异空间里承受恶魔的阴暗欲望……  
实在是太累了。  
如果现在就被彻底撕碎，是不是就没有之后五日的折磨了？

我闭上了眼。

但是出乎意料，我等了许久也没等到预想中的凌辱。  
咽喉处传来轻柔而温暖的触感。  
我猛然睁眼，便对上了双满是疯狂意味的眸子。  
是那个找了混混来欺凌我，却又屡次主动替我解围……  
一边宣称着喜欢我，又一边却又将我玩弄于股掌之中的人——  
周斌。

那些行尸走肉般浑浑噩噩的人群全部在他身后三步远的距离停了下来。  
“季澜……我不会让你死的。”  
他看着我，温柔地笑了。  
英俊的脸庞上，流露着令我毛骨悚然的病态迷恋。

我被拽下课桌，踉踉跄跄地被对方挟着带到角落里。  
“贪婪全部射进了你的身体里……你没有东西吃，饿不饿？”他揪着我的头发将我压在墙上，随即暧昧至极地伸出舌头，缓缓舔了舔我的耳垂，语气轻柔极了，“我来喂你。”  
“不用。”我紧蹙着眉哑声拒绝，却被按着后颈强行往下压。

我自从被他拎进怀里，两腿就一直在打颤，早已没有力气站直。  
此刻纵使再不甘，也只能极度屈辱地顺着对方施加在我身上的力道，狼狈地跪在了冰冷的地板上。  
一抬头，就是对方的胯部。  
我看着他，一字一顿：“周斌，等我恢复，我一定会杀了你。”

“好啊。”他毫不在意地笑了，伸手拉开拉链，将那根青筋暴起的狰狞硬物抵上我的唇瓣，“你要是喜欢，我这条命送你玩。”

05

欲望被压抑得越久……  
爆发的那一刻就会越发可怕。

我鼻尖满是周斌性器的腥膻气息，明明恶心得想吐。但真被对方揪着头发按在胯下，被迫接受性器的凶狠插入时，心中却诡异地生出了满足感。  
我想把这根该死的东西咬断。  
魅魔的本能却凌驾于理智之上，操控着我的身躯做出一系列满是讨好意味的举措。

……完全失控。

“季澜，你真棒。”  
周斌垂眸看着我被噎到呼吸困难、却还在努力接纳欲望的狼狈模样，低低喟叹了声。  
我被这人过于凶狠的撞击弄得根本说不出话，只能皱着眉头，抬起湿润不已的眼睛看他。  
“你被男人玩的时候一直没有硬起来过？”对方用鞋尖蹭了下我毫无动静的分身，“把腿分开让我再好好看看。听话，我会喂饱你的。”  
我沉默了会儿，终于还是屈服了。  
口中愈发浓郁的雄性气息就如同一剂毒药，逐步逐步地侵蚀着我的思维，让我沉沦于魅魔的本能。我跪在对方胯下，一边被他肏弄着酸涩不已的口腔，一边不甘不愿地分开颤抖的双腿，袒露出还淌着白浊的股间供对方打量。

周斌若有所思的目光让我觉得很不舒服。  
这人看了会儿，忽然抽出正插在我嘴里的东西，一把将我强行拉了起来。  
我借着他的力量，勉强站直靠在墙上：“……你又要干什么？”  
“这样不行，季澜。喂你这件事先缓缓，让我来教你什么是快乐。”周斌漆黑深邃的眼睛凝视着我，嘴角弯起弧度，“往后日子还长，你必须学会享受同性的侵犯，才不致彻底崩溃。”

我被周斌的话气得浑身发抖，用最后的力气往这畜生脸上揍了拳：“去你妈的享受！”  
对方生生挨了我这一记，  
他嘴角擦出道血痕，脸上的表情却无所谓的很：“待会儿我会用这样的力道来把你肏到发情的。”  
我被这话羞辱得瞳孔一缩，还没来得及再做点什么，就被周斌猛地抱起，面对面地压在了墙上。

……  
这是我第二次，为自己没有听嫉妒的话而后悔。  
如果我那天选择进食，或许就能恢复些体力来应对贪婪。而此时此刻，多半也不会沦落到被一个人类为所欲为的地步。  
还是个一直对我怀着阴暗想法的人。

“季澜……”他叹息着低头，温热的唇瓣缓缓掠过我紧绷的脖颈，引得我一阵阵地发抖，“我的技巧比那些恶魔好多了。我保证会让你喜欢上和我做爱的。”

06

周斌这人……  
确实比嫉妒和贪婪更懂得怎么让我舒服。  
他插入的角度、进入的深度，以及硬物抵着我穴心碾磨的力道和频率……  
全部都在一点一点，根据我的反应做着细微的调整。  
这人低头细细亲吻着我，微微发红的眸子里映着我逐渐失神的表情。  
……真是丢人。  
我用力咬破嘴唇，移开了视线。

“季澜，不要抗拒快乐。”  
周斌喟叹着把我抱得更紧，迷恋不已地亲上我唇角的伤口。他的舌尖轻柔地舔尽血腥气后，又探了进来同我接吻。  
滚烫肿胀的龟头徐徐挺进我被肉刃肏弄到泥泞湿滑的后穴，反反复复地磨着令我浑身痉挛的那一处。  
极尽温柔，又残忍至极。  
我根本无力抵挡这样的攻势，没过多久就被操得彻底软在对方怀里，两腿和腰腹都直打颤。  
陌生而可怕的快乐。  
我不想承认自己第一次跟这人做爱就被发掘出所有的敏感点，也不想这么轻易就在同性的胯下学会达到高潮。  
然而身体的自发反应并不能受我控制。  
我能做的只有死死咬紧牙关，不肯发出任何类似求欢的声音。

“宝贝，乖乖掰开大腿一边求我操深点，一边高潮着射给我看，我就喂饱你。”  
耳边的呢喃听起来轻柔又缠绵。  
如同恶魔引诱人堕落的低语。  
我皱紧了眉，低头狠狠一口咬在对方脖颈上，留下圈带血的牙印：“……做梦。”  
周斌笑了，收紧臂弯把我往墙上压：“梦？我心心念念做了很多关于你的梦，操场上、教室里、器材间……哪个地方你没在梦里被我操得哭出来过？现在终于把你弄到手了。所以季澜，梦这东西是可以成真的。”  
“……白日梦不会。”我抬起手狠狠扇了他一巴掌。  
带着尖刺的指甲在这人脸上刮出五道血痕。  
周斌顺着我的力道侧过头去，兴致盎然地舔了舔自己的唇瓣：“宝贝，我真喜欢你这幅被干得后头流水，还要亮出爪子挠人的小模样……真辣。”  
这家伙听不懂人话？  
我厌恶地扭过头，结果就看到团新的紫雾正在教室中央逐步凝结成型。

“啊……不小心到下一轮的时间了。”周斌毫无诚意地道歉，“希望违背游戏规则、和我偷情的你……能撑过来自愤怒的惩罚。”

07

红发的魔微微眯起眼，神色不愉地大步朝我走了过来。他每迈一步，脚下的血河就蒸腾起骇人的白烟。  
不过几秒，愤怒就来到了我的身边。  
他弯下腰看着被死死圈在周斌怀里的我，猩红色的双瞳里燃烧着滔天怒意：“你违规了。”  
我张了张口，却发觉自己失声了般说不出半点嘲讽的话语。  
魅魔的血统太过低级。  
面对来自高阶恶魔的灵魂威慑，竟连反抗都不被允许。  
我头疼欲裂，难受地揉了揉突突作痛的太阳穴。  
周斌低低笑了声，低头吻上我的唇角，竟当着愤怒的面又缓缓抽送了几下。  
敏感点被肉刃抵着轻轻厮磨，我控制不住地发出声急促的喘息，颤抖着绞紧了体内的欲望：“……唔！你别弄了！”

等一下！  
为什么周斌没受到威慑？  
我不禁用审视的目光将那人上下打量了一番。  
可他发间分明没有恶魔专属的尖角，背上也没有生出骨翼。  
周斌抓住我在他背上乱摸的手，笑着进得更深了些：“你在和我调情？不行，你今天可是属于愤怒的祭品。”  
那你倒是先从我身体里出去！  
我恨得牙痒痒，昂起头看向愤怒：“我——”  
对方在视线接触的那一瞬，直接扣着我下巴吻了上来。

愤怒的体温极高。  
光是亲吻，都令我生出了被灼烧的感觉。  
我一边被周斌那混账碾磨抽插着，一边还被愤怒的舌尖用力舔弄着敏感的口腔。  
酥麻快感与浓重的屈辱叠加在一起，令我有些无所适从。  
亲着亲着，愤怒胯下可怕的肉刃便挺立了起来，直直地戳在我身上。

他跟周斌对视了一眼，竟没再说些什么，而是绕到我背后拥住了我。  
看这架势，怎么像是打算一起来？  
我在心底暗骂一声，抗拒地扭过头，伸手抓住那根东西不让它往我腿间滑。  
愤怒的呼吸粗重起来。  
“你先让他滚出去。”我喘息着皱眉，有些弄不懂愤怒为什么默许了周斌的所作所为，“你们不能一起……嗯……”

王八蛋！  
被掰开臀瓣强行插入时，我痛得浑身痉挛起来。被一方侵犯已让我承受不住，更何况是同时被两人插入。  
我整个人软得使不上半点力气，就这么再一次跌进了周斌的怀里。  
鼻尖抵着鼻尖的亲昵距离。  
我已经有些失神，茫然地睁着眼看他，发出的声音如同啜泣：“好痛……你杀了我好不好……”  
周斌的神色有点复杂。  
他咬破自己的手腕，将鲜血不容抗拒地渡进我口中。  
我被掐着下巴被迫咽下他的血。粘稠的液体滑入喉间，浑身上下旋即涌起一阵暖流，极大地驱散了痛感。

“季澜。”他轻声道，“你不会死的。哪怕我们死了，你都不会死的。”

“我们只是……”

“太喜欢你了。”

08

身后是货真价实的恶魔。  
身前则是披着人皮的恶鬼。  
无从逃脱。  
我被迫承受着两根性器的侵犯，痛得冷汗淋漓，只能咬紧牙关靠在周斌怀里。  
周斌一边低头吻着我，一边轻轻地摸着我的头发。他的掌心干燥温暖，力道也温柔极了。

我却明白这全是假象。

湿着眼眶抬起头时，我发觉形同活尸的同学们竟不知何时聚拢了过来，正安静地围观着这场诡异到极点的“分享”行为。  
……甚至还有人将手伸进了自己的衣服下摆快速撸动。  
我不禁皱了皱眉，厌恶地挪开视线。  
“如果嫉妒和贪婪在这里，这些人会被内心阴暗的欲望引诱，从而做得更过。”愤怒从身后抱住了我，贴着我耳廓送入的声音低沉而沙哑，“但是觊觎注定不属于自己的东西……是会被处罚的。”  
靠近的同时，他胯下的硬物将我贯穿得更深。  
我难以承受地闷哼一声，两手撑在周斌肩头，扭过头去看那只红发红眸的恶魔，顺带提出友好的商量：“……那你……唔……能不能先把破坏规则的周斌杀了？”  
“宝贝，你可真让我伤心。”  
没等愤怒回话，被我提到的那人就先装模作样地叹了口气。  
这混蛋用性器缓缓磨着我被肏开的甬道，发出阵阵淫靡不堪的水声，再用手揉搓我半硬的分身，直逼得我眼角泛泪，十指痉挛着攥紧他的衣角示弱才作罢。  
“明明是我让你体会到了被疼爱的快乐。”他亲了口我的唇角，“要用你又软又紧的小嫩穴来报恩，宝贝儿。”

去他妈的！

等愤怒滚回魔界，我在第一时间便展开骨翼飞了起来，面无表情地悬浮在教室上空。  
被这俩人轮番灌进体内的白浊顺着小腿往下淌，一滴滴地落进地板上的血河里。  
一道道饱含欲望的视线如有实质地寸寸扫过我赤裸的身体，我糟心极了又无可奈何，只能尽量并拢双腿。  
周斌凝望着我，意犹未尽般舔了舔自己的下唇，露出个英俊又不怀好意的笑容：“季澜，主动露出敏感又脆弱的骨翼……不是个好主意。”  
我并不理他。  
因着这人的血，我已恢复了大半力气，想来足以撑到下一轮掠夺开始。  
但在这之前，我有个问题需要解决。

“你是人吗？”我盯着对方泛着红色的双眸冷声质问。  
周斌饶有兴致地挑了下眉，并未作答。

09

“不要这样……好疼……”  
我自唇间逸出虚弱的痛呼，头一回被逼到近乎彻底崩溃的地步。  
“好甜。”伏在我身上的魔歪着头笑了。  
他沾着我鲜血的唇满是愉悦地弯起，脸上的笑容单纯又天真。  
……却比嫉妒和贪婪更令我脊背发寒。  
“澜澜，你让我再来一口~最后一口好不好？“  
他用甜腻的声音不依不饶地请求着。  
“不好……”我摇了摇头，撑起被冷汗浸透的身体，用尽最后的力气往前爬，却又被攥着脚踝拉回去。

这话我在一个小时内听了有三四十次回了。  
每次都是“最后一口”。  
每次都是……  
彻头彻尾的谎言。

少年形态的暴食一降临这里就显得格外兴奋。  
我并不明白他兴奋的点在哪。  
暴食站在原地盯着我看了会儿，忽然甜蜜蜜地笑了。  
他丢下手里原先捧着的巨型棉花糖，也不管那东西浸到血河里后化成了一滩糖水，径直展开漂亮的骨翼飞到空中，一把勾着我的脖子将我拽回地面。  
我被对方翻转成面朝下的姿势压在了桌上。  
湿热柔软的舌尖在我的肩胛骨处打了个转，随后沿着敏感的骨翼薄膜一路往上。  
被舔舐而产生的酥麻快感顺着紧绷的脊背蔓延到四肢百骸，惹得我浑身都在克制不住地打颤。

“澜澜晚上好~我是暴食。”  
这是他说的第一句话。  
清亮温软，透着十足的少年感。  
第二句话则是——  
“澜澜的骨翼真漂亮，看起来很美味呢~”

我联想到对方所承载的罪名，心里一凛便想收回骨翼，却被猛地攥住了骨翼的根部。  
那是和肩胛骨连着的、极脆弱的一小截。  
我毫不怀疑自己如有异动，下一秒就会被对方拽着连接处将左侧的骨翼生生拔下来。  
“你闻起来好甜~我忍不住了。”暴食趴在我背上，语气委屈中含着些撒娇的意味，倒和他的外表相当匹配，“澜澜，你让我尝一口好不好~就一口嘛~”

然后这“一口”就持续了一个多小时。  
……我他妈真是宁愿回到平常的日子被堵在厕所里揍一顿，也不想被暴食这混账小孩儿按在怀里又亲又啃。  
是真上牙的那种啃法。  
连皮带骨一同吞下，动作急切地就像是沙漠中饥渴已久的旅人。

“季澜，你看起来需要帮助。”  
相当熟悉的声音。  
我不用抬头都知道是周斌那家伙。  
我本打算让他滚，但犹豫片刻，还是不甘不愿地昂起了头看他：“我想要你……的血。”  
周斌笑了。  
我痛得快要昏过去，再没心思去分辨笑容里头的不怀好意源自哪里，径直攥住他递到我唇边的手腕，用尽全力咬下——  
却只留下了圈浅浅的牙印。  
“宝贝儿真可怜，被暴食欺负得力气都没了？”周斌用指尖触碰着我汗湿的前额，温柔地轻声道，“既然喝不了血……那喝点别的来补充体力？”  
我皱眉，声音带着无法遏制的一丝颤抖：“别恶心我……”  
这人骨节分明的手捏住我的齿关，缓缓用力收紧：“真是不乖。”  
我被猛地揪住头发拉到他胯下，紧闭的唇瓣被滚烫湿润的龟头一下下蹭着。  
“宝贝儿，你最开始不肯让我操，后来不也被我干得高潮了。这种事情弄得多了，你就能习惯了。”周斌揉着我的发顶，满是侵略意味的目光停留在我的唇边。  
我想骂他，又不能张口。  
僵持不下的时候，暴食倒是凑了上来。  
他一边舔着我的骨翼，一边十分好奇地询问周斌：“你说什么？”  
……！  
我深感不妙地抬头，就见到周斌笑得意味深长：“暴食，要我教你……怎么用大人的方式来疼爱季澜吗？”  
“你——”我刚发出个音节，就被对方抓准时机将整根炽热的硬物狠狠捅了进来。  
口腔黏膜被柱身上暴起的青筋摩擦得发疼。再多的抗拒都尽数变作含混不清的、混杂着淫靡水声的急促喘息。龟头一遍遍抵着上颚厮磨，弄得我又酥又痒，难受地昂起头细细发着抖。

而令我越发不安的，是暴食的变化。  
他之前看我的眼神还是孩子式的纯粹干净。  
那双剔透的红色眸子里头只有相当单纯的喜爱。  
……和相当直白的食欲。  
如今却多了点晦涩不清的阴暗欲望。

“快要被弄哭的澜澜……”暴食舔了舔自己的唇角，死死盯着我看，“看上去更好吃了。”  
“哭起来更美味。”周斌在我口中缓缓抽送着欲望，语气带着引诱的意味，“你把他两腿分开。”  
“唔！”我抗拒未果，绝望地被攥住大腿根部掰开。  
红肿未消的穴口就这么袒露在了对方的视线里。暴食火热的手指逡巡在我微颤的臀瓣间，惹得我小腹一紧。  
“把食指插进去。”周斌轻声道，“你就会发现季澜……有多软。”  
他这淫靡的指令明明是对暴食发出的，眼睛却一直盯着我看。

脚趾不受控地蜷了起来。  
我浑身都在随着暴食的动作而发抖。  
被翻搅戳弄的后穴渐渐湿润，讨好地缠住入侵者，索取着更多、更粗暴的对待。  
虽然我很讨厌周斌。  
但被他注视着的时候，无论是被迫给这人口交，还是被暴食侵犯……  
我都意外地有感觉。  
……而且是越来越有感觉。

在周斌那王八蛋的指导下，我被暴食握着腰从背后贯穿。  
这姿势进得实在太深。我痛苦地蹙紧了眉，被身体里酸胀难忍的滋味弄得忍不住昂起头：“呜……”  
好在暴食还是少年姿态，性器并不像前几个畜生的那样骇人。在稍稍适应了再次被侵犯的现状后，我疲倦地重新垂下了眼睑。  
撑在桌沿的手指被愈发兴奋的暴食一根根掰开。  
他握着我的手抵在自己唇边，伸出舌尖仔仔细细地沿着指缝舔弄了起来。  
我怕暴食咬掉我的手指，绷紧了脊背微微摇头，却又被满脸不高兴的对方干得重新瘫软下来，只得屈辱地任少年为所欲为。  
神智恍惚间，我看见周斌笑了。  
我循着他的目光低头，才从胸前缓缓滴落的白浊意识到……  
这人好像是射在了我的口中。  
而我竟循着魅魔的本能，将那该死的东西咽了下去。

周斌笑着俯下身同我接吻。  
我太累了，冷冷瞪了他一眼后并没有拒绝。  
待恢复一点力气，我主动勾住他的脖子，昂起头将细碎的吻印往他的脖颈。

然后咬破了对方颈侧那一层薄薄的肌肤。

10

鲜血使我餍足。

我舔了舔唇，更用力地吸吮起伤口处的液体。  
……我需要这些东西。  
周斌单手揽着我的肩，主动用另一只手按压自己的颈侧，好让鲜血流得更快些。

暴食顿住了动作。  
他不解地看了看我，又看了看周斌：“澜澜是要醒了吗？”  
周斌揉了揉我的头发，微笑着看向暴食：“是的。大人处理些事情，小孩子先回去。”  
暴食心不甘情不愿地哦了一声，凑过来用鼻尖蹭我的脸颊：“可是……明明、明明今天澜澜是属于我的。而且我还没有吃饱。”

“我说……回去。”  
周斌轻声道。  
他的眸子已经彻底变为了红色。

暴食满心委屈地从我身体里退了出去：“你为什么这么凶，好吧，我打不过你。我……我再亲一口澜澜就走还不行嘛。”  
我一点儿都不想和啃了我小半只骨翼的人接吻。但我不搭理他，暴食就委委屈屈地红了眼眶，活像是我在欺负人。  
我一直都觉得心软这词同我没有半点关系，但被暴食用小动物般湿润的眼神注视着，我犹豫片刻，最后还是伸手摸了摸对方软软的紫发。  
“最喜欢澜澜了！”暴食扑过来吧唧亲了我一口，这才蹦蹦跳跳地走了。  
我面无表情地看着暴食离开，冰冷的目光投向周斌：“懒惰呢？你和他谁先来？”

这人表情立刻就变了。  
“谁知道！”周斌沉了面色，“你一恢复记忆就问他，怎么不先问问我为什么寄宿在人类的躯体里？！”  
我抬起手背，上头发着光的血红色五芒星成功让他闭了嘴：“没必要问你。”  
感谢这人提供的鲜血，我才能通过重新激活的血契获得部分的记忆共享，也才能大概知道这群胆大包天的混账玩意儿瞒着我做了些什么事。  
我按了按眉心，气得说不出话来。  
趁着我处于万年一次的虚弱期，联合起来造了这么个密闭空间还给我灌输假的记忆……  
真是欠收拾。

力量压制还要经历两轮时间才会结束。  
我推开周斌，冷着脸坐到椅子上闭目养神。

等暴食这轮的倒计时结束，我意料之中地发现紫雾并没有发生变化。周斌这畜生恬不知耻地笑了笑，继续凑上来死死缠着我，做得比贪婪都狠。  
……  
幸好时间一到，他也只能遵循规则乖乖离开。  
我现在一看到椅子就想起刚刚被按在上头弄到哭喘求饶的糟心经历，冷下脸扶着腰，一步步挪到墙角坐下。

11

随着时间慢慢流逝，狂暴的黑暗力量逐渐聚拢在教室中央的那团紫雾里。  
雾气如活物般疯狂拧动，最终四散消弭。  
身形颀长的男人维持着单手撕开空间的姿势，俊美的面容上半点表情都没有。

“季澜。”懒惰的步履慢而平稳，一步步朝着我走了过来，“你难得这么虚弱。”  
下巴被冰冷的指尖勾起。  
他低头，若有所思地注视着倚坐在墙角的我。  
我沉着脸挥开对方的手：“少说没用的。先把我被注入的魅魔血统去掉。”  
“魅魔……”懒惰思考了片刻，缓缓单膝跪到我的面前，“怪不得。”  
“什么怪不得？”我挑眉看他。  
懒惰眸色暗沉，并未作答。  
我见他不想说话，也就没再追问，转而自己拨开耳后碎发，露出毫不设防的颈项。  
“嗯！”被尖牙猛地刺破肌肤时，我吃痛地昂起头，忍不住瞪他，“你就不能用指甲划？”  
黑发黑眸的恶魔伸出骨节分明的手，牢牢桎梏住我的下颚：“不能。”  
脸颊被用力拨向一侧，按在冰冷的墙面上。  
变本加厉的啃咬与吸吮。  
粘稠到近乎半固态的鲜血蜿蜒淌过肩膀和腰腹，最终同小腿上斑驳的白浊混到一起，变成了靡丽的粉色。  
待到血能够匀速流下，懒惰才收起了尖牙。

失血导致的体温下降令我开始颤抖。  
我喘息着低头，将懒惰抵在我唇边的食指含进口中，有一下没一下地舔着他的指腹：“好了没？”  
懒惰的身体微微紧绷了起来。  
“……别闹。”他叹了口气，伸手摸了摸我藏在发间的小小尖角，“你现在是人类的躯壳，所以彻底清除没那么快。你也不想在魔界苏醒后，身体里还留着些魅魔血统的后遗症吧？”  
我含混地应了声，用力咬破对方指尖，一边吮着渗出的血珠一边表达自己的强烈不满：“那你慢慢来。我回去要把那群敢算计我的家伙全部派去七重天和天使打交道，让他们在光元素里好好反省一下，就留你一个没主动参与的来陪我处理事务。”  
“全部？”懒惰有些意外地垂眸看我，“包括你一直宠着的暴食？”  
“……别提那小混蛋。”我现在想起被一口口啃掉的滋味还觉得疼，忍不住皱着眉仔仔细细地摸了摸自己的骨翼。  
幸好已经自我复原了。  
我舒了口气，忍不住又催了催懒惰：“你清完血统能不能提前结束你这一轮的时间？这游戏我不想玩了。”

一声响指。  
幻境中央的紫雾活物般再次扭曲起来。  
最终形成了骷髅构筑而成的王座。  
懒惰扶着我坐上王座，随后半垂着眼，动作轻缓地替我系上了黑底暗金边的长绒披风。  
他单膝跪到我面前，执起我的手放到唇边，蜻蜓点水般亲了亲。

“……如您所愿，我的陛下。”


	2. 番外

七宗罪番外（上）

 

“……嗯。”  
细微而隐忍的喘息。  
声音被压得极轻。  
只有仔细去听，才能从身体撞击声和硬物激烈抽插带出的水声中，将这一句分辨出来。

季澜咬着下唇靠在懒惰怀里，脸上没流露出半点意乱情迷的表情，只有眼眸随着一下下的顶弄而变得渐渐湿润起来。  
“给我轻一点。”季澜深吸一口气，纤长的睫羽控制不住地颤了颤，“为什么残留的魅魔血统……会被突然激活……”  
懒惰笑了笑，低头去亲自己不太高兴的爱人：“我尊敬的小陛下，我怎么会知道呢？明明是您忽然软得站也站不住，还沉着脸命令属下为您提供解决方法。”  
季澜冷哼一声，没反驳。  
他只想赶紧解决体内愈发躁动的欲望，然后把自己收拾干净，再去把还在床头睡得香甜的小毛团抱膝上批公文。  
所以他选择了妥协。  
季澜半垂着眼坐在男人大腿上，默许了对方一手握着自己被肏干得发抖的腰肢，一手往外掰开被撞击得发烫的臀瓣，然后更深地、自下而上地贯穿自己。

忽的，书房的结界被强行破开了。  
魔界之主亲手存入法阵的暗之元素却并未对来者作出任何惩戒，而是近乎纵容宠溺地任对方长驱直入到了书房内部。  
季澜猛地抬眼，就看到了只惊慌失措的小毛团。对方身上的毛已经全炸开了，小耳朵正害怕地抖个不停，慌张到都没发现面前这两人正在做些什么。  
“澜澜救救我！”他的声音颤得不行，还带着点委屈的哭腔，“我不要被抓回去！涵泽肯定会把我囚禁在神殿里的……我不想肚子每天都被灌得鼓起来……”  
季澜控制不住地想象了一下那幅画面，眸色微暗，刚想要踹开懒惰前去安抚对方，就被体内汹涌的热潮扰乱了思绪。  
他隐忍地蜷了蜷脚趾，之前被周斌调教得食髓知味的这具身体却越发地渴求起身后男人的疼爱。

还是兽形的小修明也察觉到了不对劲。  
他难受地伏在地上，急促喘息着眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，下一秒便变回了最为脆弱的人形，毛茸茸的兽耳兽尾却还留着。  
“嗯？”修明完全不清楚到底是怎么回事，茫然地想要重新站起来，却手软脚软得连挪动都极为困难。  
他本能地觉得该远离这里，用尽全力调转了方向，虚弱无力的手努力往前伸——  
就被另一只骨节分明的手牢牢抓住了。

循着自家爱人的气味一路追踪过来的祭祀温温柔柔地笑了笑，将软成一滩的小家伙抱了起来揽进怀里。  
他琥珀色的蛇瞳蕴着难以形容的专注与偏执，一眨不眨地盯着对方湿润的漂亮眼眸：“我的小修明……这是发情了？”

 

七宗罪番外（下）

 

被迫进入发情状态的小亚兽面对曾占有过自己的雄性兽人毫无反抗能力。  
他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，无比乖顺地被半人半蛇的俊美祭祀搂进怀里，头上毛茸茸的兽耳颤了又颤，终于忍着羞耻小声求助：“涵泽，我好热……帮帮我……”  
祭祀微笑着垂下眼，眸中原本澄澈的琥珀色却逐渐变得暗沉。  
“为什么会发情？”他拨开小亚兽额前的碎发，轻柔地印下一吻，“先告诉哥哥，为什么会在我不在的时候……被别的人勾得发情？嗯？”  
最后的尾音微微上扬，听起来无奈又宠溺，分明是一个脾气好到了极点的爱人角色。  
只有眼底沉郁冰冷的色泽……  
暴露了真实的想法。

“我、我不知道……”  
小亚兽快要难受地哭了。  
他身后的尾巴不自觉地抖了一下，随后又满是讨好意味地卷起，小心翼翼地用最柔软的尾巴尖儿触了下对方搭在自己腰上的手：“我真的不知道……涵泽……你抱抱我好不好……”  
被体内的情欲烧得两腿打颤的小亚兽已经顾不得羞耻，他一边软声恳求，一边并紧了双腿低低喘息，一举一动落在有心人眼里……  
都是相当坦诚的求欢。  
年轻俊美的祭祀没立刻答应这个要求。  
他搂着已经有些失神的小家伙，用审视的目光缓缓打量房间另一边的情况。

长着紫色尖角的高大恶魔微笑着予以回望，声音低沉而愉悦：“大概是我尊敬的陛下……体内魅魔血统躁动的缘故。”  
季澜满心不悦地想让懒惰闭嘴，然而微启的薄唇间还未吐出半个字，就被对方极深的一记顶弄撞得暂时失去了言语的能力。  
“我的陛下，你下面已经湿透了。”懒惰舔了舔季澜发间的小尖角，进一步撩拨着逐步沦陷于情欲漩涡的魔界之主，“还满意属下的服务吗？”  
被狰狞肉棒大开大合地进出了许久的股间狼藉一片，魅魔发情时流下的透明体液带着难以言喻的诱人香气，滴滴答答淌了满腿，又顺着季澜纤细白皙的小腿缓缓滴到了地上。  
季澜被明知故问的这家伙弄得有些恼火，抿着唇没理懒惰，而是略带担忧地望向不太对劲的小家伙。  
兽耳兽尾都暴露在外的那人显然已经有些意识不清了，否则他肯定会把这种极敏感的部位收起来。

眼角缀着金色鳞片的祭祀微微眯起眼，终于确认了威胁的来源。  
因为魅魔血统的引诱而发情？  
啧。  
真是不可原谅。  
他有心要留下一个刻骨铭心的教训，于是没有在第一时间把人带回神殿锁到床上，而是半垂着眼抱住还在软绵绵地冲自己撒娇的小亚兽，面无表情地走到了魔界之主的面前。  
“修明乖……想要的话，就自己来好不好？”祭祀解开衣袍，单手从背后环住站不稳的爱人，随后握着对方的手缓缓抚上自己胯下的硬物，语气含着引诱的意味，“握着它……然后吞下去。”  
小亚兽难耐地呜咽了声，特别乖地顺着男人的指示握住那根东西，然后慢慢踮起脚尖，主动让雄性的器物抵上自己湿润粉嫩的入口：“呜……“

季澜的眼神越来越暗。  
他亲眼看着小家伙因为自己魅魔血统的缘故而陷入发情状态，朝上一刻还避之不及的人展露出绝对臣服的姿态。  
而那又软又糯、懵懵懂懂的模样……  
实在是可爱极了。

“嗯……”小亚兽的眼眶越来越湿润，声音中的哭腔也越来越浓。  
肿胀的龟头在凿开他柔软紧致的穴口后便猛地加重了侵犯的力道，一个劲儿地往湿热的甬道里埋得更深，完全没有半点怜惜的意思。  
小亚兽受不了了，哭着叫了声涵泽。  
祭祀吻了口对方右侧的小兽耳，轻轻应了一声，胯下的动作却没放缓半点。

发情状态下的亚兽脆弱到了极点。  
黏膜被轻轻摩擦都会在亚兽身体里点燃起一连串的可怕快感，从而使软成一滩水的亚兽只能乖乖呆在雄性身下接受疼爱。  
所以雄性兽人在遇到身为亚兽的伴侣发情时，都会尽量温柔一些，好让对方不被快感弄到几近崩溃的地步。

但祭祀要的就是怀里的人崩溃。

他微笑着，猛地将性器插到了平时就足以把小家伙弄得强制高潮的深度，口中的话语还是温柔极了的：“修明，哥哥这么弄你，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯！”小亚兽被突如其来的这一记干得有点发懵，眼中的泪水完全不受控地滚了下来，“不行……不能插这么深……”  
祭祀置若罔闻地律动了起来，每一下都凶狠地进到幼嫩甬道的最深处，直把怀里的人顶得彻底泣不成声。  
小亚兽哭得狼狈，小手挥舞着想摆脱身后男人的桎梏，却被死死扣着腰完全挣不开，于是无助的小亚兽只能发着抖，被迫承受一阵强过一阵的可怕快感。  
“澜澜……”意识混乱的小亚兽叫了半天涵泽来求饶，见没有半点作用，便极度委屈地换了个人求助。  
他艰难地身体往前倾，抱住对方小声哭诉：“澜澜，我真的受不了了……我要被弄坏了……”  
同样陷入发情状态的季澜忍住难以言说的欲望，回抱住小家伙后安抚地亲了亲对方额头：“修明乖……不要哭。”  
见对方仍旧哭得抽噎不止，季澜还想继续安慰，却被吃醋的懒惰发狠地连连干到敏感至极的那一处。  
湿软的甬道霎时一阵阵地痉挛起来，绞紧了毫不留情的入侵者。  
“……嗯。”季澜一口咬在自己手腕上，忍住了更多的呻吟。他不允许自己在小亚兽面前流露出太多的不堪。

祭祀面色阴沉地按住小亚兽纤瘦的腰肢，每一下都把人干得受不住而昂起头，那双漂亮湿润的眼眸迅速失神。  
“你在和谁求助呢？”祭祀自下而上地吻着小家伙还在轻微颤抖着的脖颈，“我的修明……今天好像特别不乖？”  
被欺负到思绪都有片刻空白的小亚兽眨了眨眼，表情茫然又无辜。他就这么在兄长的肏干下，维持着天真到足以让一般人产生罪恶感的神情达到了高潮。

白浊断断续续地喷溅开来，把小亚兽平坦的小腹弄得一团糟。  
近在咫尺的季澜身上也溅到了些。  
他垂眸看了看自己小腹上的白色液体，又看了看对方满是水光的双眸，有些头疼地发现自己体内的热潮愈发强烈了起来。  
“懒惰。”魔界之主再次下了命令，“让我高潮。”  
然后他一边注视着小亚兽失神的漂亮双眸，一边咬着下唇接受来自同性的猛烈肏干，终于被男人用性器顶上了巅峰。

高潮后的小亚兽迷迷瞪瞪了好一会儿，才想起来索吻这事。  
他微微侧过头，茫然的目光在季澜和涵泽间转了会儿，随后毫不犹豫地在祭祀温柔极了的笑容中选定了对方。  
小亚兽用下巴蹭了蹭对方的肩，乖巧地闭上眼昂起头：“涵泽，要、要亲亲……”

这一动作打消了祭祀想把人直接按在这里操到成功受孕再带走的念头。  
他亲了亲对方粉色的柔软唇瓣，脸上挂着的笑容终于流露出几分切实的温暖来。

亲手掌控着养出的、深入骨髓的这份依赖……  
真是可爱极了。


End file.
